


After the Wedding

by viverl



Series: Teddy Lupin One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, about a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy comes to realize he made a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the wedding

Teddy recalled the day.

The happiest day of his life? He didn't think so.

His godfather had been his best man though he would have loved to have James there by his side.

James who had refused to come.

They hadn't spoken to each other since then.

Teddy remembered with a jolt in his stomach the wonderfully warm and fuzzy feeling. The passion he had never felt while being with Victoire.

Victoire — whom he had married. Today. What the hell had he been thinking?

Guilt overwhelmed him and with a pained expression he shifted his gaze to the wonderful girl lying next to him.

Still in her bewitching negligee. He had not been able to —. She understood. But she did not.

His thoughts had been with James, playing guidditch on Teddy's wedding day!

Anger and hurt filled his torn soul. He had stood there at the altar. Panic rising in his chest. But it had been too late then.

He had felt Harry's watchful eyes in his back. He was only twenty-four and he was doomed.

How pathetic he was, pitying himself when he was about to ruin this sweet girl's life! All his life he had yearned to belong to this family. The Potter family with all it's love and affection.

Now he did.


	2. The Curious Incident of the Potions Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .. in the Night-Time. Drabble, set after "After the Wedding". Teddy wakes Snape after he married Victoire.

The sound of the arrival of an unexpected guest woke him with a start. The black-haired man was wide awake although twenty-five years had passed since the Second War, the wariness would always be part of him.

He was displeased and mumbled grim words about this disturbance. Who the hell visited him now? It had to be in the middle of the night. Groaning he moved out of bed carefully not to wake his lover next to him. Bleary-eyed he put a silencing charm onto the bed thus at least one of them would be able to sleep through after this blooming wedding.

Taking his dressing gown he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The short hair confounded him, who had always had shouder-length hair. But it was not that bad for it took less time taking care of.

"Who the hell is waking me up in the middle of the night?" Snape was angered.

Teddy staggered to his feet from the fireplace where he had been sitting until the owner of the house arrived. He looked a picture of misery.

"Theodore Remus Lupin! What are you doing here on the first day of your marriage? What-" He was interrupted.

 "Uncle Sev... I've made the biggest mistake of my life!", the young man choked on his baleful words. 

Severus took his visitor's arm and placed the younster on his sofa. He mumbled soft words of comfort to sooth the now crying young man.

"Oh Teddy dearest... I am sorry. I never thought you'd realize it so fast."

At this Teddy met Severus‘s eyes.

"You knew?" His voice broke.

 

Severus returned half an hour later to his bedroom. He was deep in thought when he climbed in his bed. Warm arms embraced him, his neck was nuzzled affectionately and a drowsy voice asked where he had been.

Severus gave into the embrace, "It was nothing, go on sleeping Nev."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted on 13 FEB 2008 for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on 13 FEB 2008 for the first time.


End file.
